project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
HMN-011
HMN-011 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED NEUTRALIZED Containment Procedures HMN-011 is to be contained within a large suite complete with a kitchen, three bedrooms, a furnished living room, two bathrooms, a dining room, a study, and a laundry room. All staff that come into contact with HMN-011 are to treat it with utmost respect, and are to study modern English formalities before doing so. If HMN-011 ever discovers that it has NOT, in fact, taken advantage of Nero, MTF units are to terminate each member at once. In the case that HMN-011 ever breaches containment, but continues to believe that Nero is under it’s influence, all available combat teams are to recontain it rather than terminate. Description HMN-011 is an upper-class british family made up of 4 entities, including a father, mother, young son, and (unrelated) butler. Claiming to be known as the “Hutchinson family”, HMN-011 was discovered presiding in a manor in ██████████, Wales on 23.5.1970 by Nero operatives embedded within the local police force, after reports of missing politicians and local celebrities in the area. As a collective group, HMN-011 will materialize during public events in which someone who is well known among a large group of people, whether it be a celebrity, politician, infamous criminal, or otherwise, is present. During these events, HMN-011 will pretend to be good friends of said celebrity, to which they will agree, believing that they and HMN-011 have known each other for a while. Over the course of 3 months, HMN-011 will become more and more involved in this person’s life, often accompanying them on trips, visiting them in their homes, and making appearances during more public events. HMN-011’s presence is not remarked upon, despite being acknowledged by many. After 3 months, HMN-011 will cease this behavior, and will dematerialize to an unknown location materialize back at it’s mansion in ██████████, Wales. At the same time, HMN-011’s target will vanish suddenly, without a trace. It is unknown what happens to these targets, and the only time that HMN-011 have ever shown open hostility is when they are identified (so far only in the presence of Nero officials). Physically, members of HMN-011 are practically identical to normal humans, despite being much more resilient, capable of withstanding great amounts of damage. Currently, it is unknown whether members of HMN-011 is invulnerable to bodily harm. Members of HMN-011 go by several names (those of which have been stricken from the document due to possible cognitohazardous effects), and show an extreme aversion to lower-class citizens and rude individuals. On rare occasions, HMN-011 has been known to assault those that openly treat them with discourtesy. Addendum: Containment Method Doctor Piles was the person that created HMN-011’s containment procedures, and has stated that the methods used to keep HMN-011 from breaching containment do not effectually stop it from doing so. Instead, they are put in place to simply “trick” HMN-011 into believing that they are in the process of taking advantage of Nero. It is essential that HMN-011 never have this information revealed to it. Neutralization During the Polar Dark Incident, HMN-011 breached containment. Taking up shelter within their own containment cell, HMN-011 apparently continued Nero’s charade until they were engaged verbally by Hazard Squad. EXPUNGED After this engagement, camera footage showed DSC agent █████████ █████ speaking to HMN-080 in a nearby room. After a long conversation, HMN-080 self-terminated. EXPUNGED Upon their second engagement, all members of HMN-011 were quickly terminated via 12 gauge/10mm auto/5.56x45mm NATO rounds. While the bodies were recovered days later, Hazard Squad was nowhere to be seen. Category:HMN: 000 - 099 Category:Human-Class Entities Category:Danger Level 6 Entities Category:Security Grade Fox Entities Category:Neutralized Entities Category:Containment Level Yellow Entities